The subject matter discussed in the background section shall not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section are not to be assumed as having been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to the claimed embodiments.
There are presently available a multitude of on-line storage systems available to the public. For instance, there are web-based platforms for storing documents, files, music, photos, video, etc. There are also cloud-based platforms which perform archival of locally stored files, thus permitting users to have a locally stored copy accessible to them while having the additional data resiliency knowing that such locally stored copies are “backed up” or archived to a remote cloud based storage facility.
Such capabilities are extremely useful to the user community and are widely recognized as providing for an improved user experience and for promoting greater and simpler adoption of data archival and redundancy practices.
Such services are, by their nature, highly secure and implement extensive data intrusion counter-measures and computing security measures to ensure that data backed up or remotely stored from a user's local devices is safe and secure. Such an approach is necessary for data archival and remote-storage platforms.
Unfortunately, life is unpredictable, and sometimes it becomes necessary to manage or access such files in the event of a life event of a user, such as a car accident, unexpected illness, death, etc. Unfortunately, the legitimate security measures implemented with respect to cloud-based data archival and remote-storage platforms runs counter to the ability of family members, loved-ones, or specified representatives to gain access to information, data, and files which may be necessary in the event of a life event of a user.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing a web-based life management platform with user created electronic communications triggered upon future events operable within a computing environment as is described herein.